The first date
by Klaine is my teenage dream
Summary: This is a chapter of how I always picture the first date between Blaine and Kurt.


Blaine is in the bathroom of the Dalton academy. He's been there in front of the mirror for about fifteen minutes. Why is he so nervous? He takes a one last look at the mirror and leaves the bathroom. Blaine Anderson is going to ask to go for a date to Kurt Hummel.

They've been kissing in hidden places during last week; and oh god, how he loves those moments, but he wants to treat Kurt as much as he deserves.

He goes down the halls of the Dalton trying to breathe with normality. Nick sees him and try to talk with him while they walk.

"Hey Blaine! How are things?"

"Hey…"

"Are you ready for the history exam? Man, I'm totally scared! If I fail, I'll have to do an exam of the whole book!"

"That's great"

"Have you listened what I just said?"

Blaine sees Kurt upping the stairs to the second floor and starts to run behind him, leaving Nick with the words in his mouth. Nick smiles, is nice to see Blaine in love after all he had passed.

Blaine stays a minute in the door of the library where Kurt entered, trying to form the perfect words. He wants this moment to be as special as their first kiss. When he thinks that he has the perfect ones he takes a deep breath and enters. Kurt is sitting two tables away from him, perfect as always.

He goes to his table and takes a sit in front of him. Kurt seems to finally notice that he isn't alone, and when he looks in front of him and sees Blaine makes a smile so sweet that Blaine thinks that he would die right there.

"What are you doing?" _What are you doing!? Really Blaine? _Blaine thinks that maybe he was in time of running away.

"Nothing interesting… Just studying geography" Kurt pouts and says. "Booooring!"

Blaine laughs nervously and takes Kurt hand between his.

"You know you're adorable, Kurt?" Kurt blushes and Blaine is pretty sure that he can't blush because he is red at those moments. "Uhmmm… I…. I was thinking, I like the moments we spent together… An-And I really like you"

When Kurt sees that Blaine is so nervous that he can barely talk he squeezes his hands and say "I like you too, Blaine"

"And I was guessing… If you would like…" He looks to Kurt eyes, and _damn, they are so blue and beautiful. Focus Blaine. Focus. _He takes a last breath before saying quickly "I was wondering if you would like to go for a date with me. You know, as boyfriends"

Kurt smiles at Blaine's trembling voice "Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

Blaine remains in shock for a moment and suddenly stands up. "It was stupid… I… I should go… I'm sorry, if you don't want to be my friend anymore I'll understand"

He turns around ready to go running when he feels Kurt's hand in his arm. He turns around a little and Kurt presses his lips against his. He finally calms down a little, for the first time in all day, and put his hands around Kurt's neck. Kurt put one of his hands in Blaine's cheek while the other caresses his chest. Kurt separates his lips and says with a smile.

"Are you better?" Blaine nods embarrassed while Kurt goes to the table to take all his and put his bag in the shoulder. He approaches to Blaine again and gives a little kiss in his cheek. "I'll be ready at six, for the first date with my boyfriend"

And then he leaves leaving Blaine with a silly smile and the word boyfriend in his head.

"Kurt is the eleventh outfit you've tried!"

"And it isn't good like the others, right Mercedes?"

"Oh my God Kurt! Stop!" She takes Kurt by his shoulders. "You look gorgeous in all of them. You look like a freaking model"

"You're right! This is too much! I think I have the perfect outfit…" And he goes running to the dressing room while Mercedes makes a big sigh and sits on the bed.

"I swear you, that if you change your clothes again after this I'll burn all your clothes"

Kurt sticks his head out the door and look at her with scary eyes. "You would not dare, Jones"

She looks at him challenging "Don't provoke me, Hummel"

Kurt hides his head when Mercedes thrown him a pillow, and starts to dress. _This is it Kurt, you've found your outfit for your first truly date._

"Okay Mercedes, this is it. Are you ready?"

"Thanks God… Yes! Get your ass over here!"

Kurt goes in front of Mercedes and makes a little spin. He is wearing his military white boots, a very tight black jeans, a purple shirt under a black gabardine and a small white scarf.

"Kurt Hummel, bravo! You look amazing! This is totally your look for the night!"

"I know right?" Chris goes to his dresser and grabs a can of hairspray. "I want to be all perfect this night" He puts hairspray in his perfectly coiffed hair and leaves the can in the dresser again. "I have a big feeling that this guy could be my man"

"You really like him, right?"

"A lot!" Kurt sits next to her carefully to don't damage his outfit. "It's frustrating how perfect he is" Mercedes laughs and Kurt says offended. "I'm serious! He's hot like hell, he sings like the angels, he is sweeter than a chocolate cake and he knows my coffee order!"

"Your coffee order? That must be true love!"

"I don't like your sarcastic voice" He gives a murderous look to her. "I'm pretty sure you don't know it"

"Uhmmm… well… I…"

"See?"

Then, somebody rings the bell of the front door. Kurt makes a jump and looks to Mercedes terrified. _What I'm supposed to do right now? HELP! _Mercedes laughs and says.

"It looks like your prince has arrived"

"But… but I'm not even dressed! I'm not ready at all!"

"What?" Mercedes yells and points him threateningly. "You have ten seconds to go upstairs and go to a romantic date with the boy of your life" Kurt nods swallowing. "Then you'll come back, and I'll be here to listen how perfect your boyfriend is, okay?"

"You're the best friend ever Mercedes"

"I know"

"You'll be okay here, alone?"

"I'll read all your fashion magazines. Now, go before he gets a cold"

Kurt starts to go upstairs and blows one last kiss to Mercedes.

Blaine is in the door without knowing what to do. He rings the doorbell again? Or he just waits? He checks his bowtie for thousand time since he left home. He is so concentrated in his outfit that he doesn't realize that Kurt opens the door.

Kurt looks him smiling, watching that he isn't the only one nervous. "You look beautiful"

Blaine looks up and feels like his heart will explode with the bright smile in Kurt's smile. "You look gorgeous"

Kurt looks at his feet ashamed and whispers a sweet thanks. Blaine takes Kurt's hand and squeezes it.

"You ready for our date, Kurt?"

"I am if you are"

Blaine parks the car in the parking of a big park from Lima. Kurt looks at him funny.

"I thought we went to Breadstix"

"That's overrated. I wanted a special date" He gives a little kiss in Kurt's lip "For a special boy"

Before Kurt can answer Blaine gets out of the car and goes to open Kurt's door. Kurt gets out smiling and Blaine grabs a basket from the rear seats.

After a few minutes Blaine is extending a blanket in the grass in front of the lake. Kurt sits down looking to the reflex of the moon in the water while Blaine takes a bowl with salad and a plate with a lot of elaborate mini sandwiches and put them in the blanket. Kurt feels the tears in his eyes. This cannot be real. A few months ago he was the _only_ gay in all Lima and he felt like he was destined to live looking other couples sharing their love and sit behind them biting his lip silently consumed by the jealousy. And now, he was in a park with a beautiful boy, who he was sure he was falling in love for, under the light of the moon and having a picnic in front of the lake.

"This is too much Blaine… You-you planned all this, while I was freaking out because I didn't know what to wear, and-and…"

"Hey… sweetie. Look at me" Blaine put his hand on his chin to make his face to him. "This isn't too much for you. You deserves all of this and more Kurt" He gives a little kiss to him and whispers against his lips. "You're strong Kurt, more than you think. And nobody in all this city deserves to be happy than you" Blaine takes one of Kurt's tears off his face with his finger. "And I'm so happy to be the one who can make you feel special"

Kurt smiles and whispers too. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Looking for you" Blaine gives a little kiss in his forehead. "You're hungry?"

"A lot" Blaine laughs and extends him a little plate.

They have dinner between laughs, little kisses and without stopping to smile. When they finish the dinner, Blaine takes out of the basket two pieces of chocolate cake and they eat it giving it to each other.

"Close your eyes" Blaine closes his eyes smiling. "Open your mouth" Blaine opens his mouth ready for another piece of chocolate cake, but what he feels is Kurt's mouth against his. He makes a little groan at the beginning and the response to the kiss smiling. Kurt pushes himself against him and they lay, Kurt's above him.

They roll a little, and smile, and groan and whisper nice words each other until Kurt phone rings. Is the alarm that he put because he knew that he wouldn't look at the time while he is with Blaine.

Blaine complains when he feels Kurt standing up and he looks him from ground. Blaine smiles and says again.

"Have I told you that you're beautiful?"

"Like thousand times in the last few minutes"

"Well, I'm still thinking that. You're beautiful"

Kurt laughs and holds his hands to Blaine's. Blaine takes his hands and stand up.

"I have to be at home in a half an hour"

Blaine nods and starts to collect all the things of the ground. When he finishes he takes Kurt hand and start to walk slowly to the car.

"Thank you for all Blaine"

"A pleasure" Blaine goes to some bushes next to them and returns running with a big and red rose in his hand. He gives it to him and Kurt overwhelmed put his hands around his waist and kiss him wildly. Blaine smiles against his lips and when they separate a little whisper. "A good first date?"

"The best"


End file.
